river_citiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Perlimar Khazad
Perlimar Khazad was an ancient smith, who created the first sentient weapons. __TOC__ History As written by Hertlam Earthshake In all my years of study, I have never found such malice as I did in the constructions of Perlimar. Although he was a superb smith and even better enchanter, his later years would bring about darkness into the hearts of many. But maybe none as much as his final creation. Now, the smith was brilliant both in skill and magic. He produced the very first weapons capable of autonomic thought, even if at first those consciences were primitive. It wasn’t until he delved into conjuration that he was able to imprint his works with a mind of their own and speech capabilities. By artificially constructing a recipient with the properties of a soul, he was then able to bind the conscience of the weapon to the wood and metal, thus creating weapons that could instruct and counsel their users, even amass knowledge as they passed from hand to hand. Throughout the years, Perlimar would perfect his craft, creating weapons such as Lancidea, the spear wielded by the great knight Robbureth when he gave his life to slay the dragon that tormented the lands far to the southwest, past the Desolate End, or Magnamur, the enchanted axe that, passing among three generations of barbarian warlords, would fell the giant tribes of the northeast. But Perlimar’s later years would bring about a dark time, for he saw his wife perish to old age. It is said in his journals that, more than his work, he loved her; and now that she was gone, she had no anchor to keep him away from his smithing anymore. He dedicated every hour of his waking life to the crafting of better and improved weapons, producing some of the greatest magical weapons ever created, but at a cost. Deprived of sleep, and obsessed with performance, he would often imprint a malign desire to kill in the weapons he forged, so that they may seek the enemy by themselves, aiding the wielder. He would never come to learn that this particularity would bring darkness to many a place, for Perlimar passed away from overworking himself as he worked on his final blade, a golden sword to be imprinted with his grandest creation in mind smithing. Some say that, as he was dying, he linked his own mind to the sword and lived forever inside of the golden blade, although this is but an old myth. The facts show, however, that there are close to five hundred works attributed to his name, without any record of the fabled golden sword. Even if he fathered no children and taught no apprentices, after all is said and done, his advances on the combination of smithing and magical enchantment, as well as the forging of a mind, have given us insight into our art and led to many improvements in the lives of people, so that is the offspring of Perlimar Khazad. Category:Historical Figures